Tadaima, Sakura
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: ¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke? Ha sido tu chidori el que ha tomado su vida. Sí, también ha sido el Rasengan de Naruto, pero has sido tú quien le atravesó el corazón a la estúpida molestia rosa que corrió en el último minuto esperando detenerlos.


_¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke? Ha sido tu chidori el que ha tomado su vida. Sí, también ha sido el Rasengan de Naruto, pero has sido tú quien le atravesó el corazón a la estúpida molestia rosa que corrió en el último minuto esperando detenerlos. _

_¿A quién culparás porque su risa ya no volverá a sonar? ¿A Naruto por su estúpido deseo de proteger Konoha? ¿A Kakashi que no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitarlo? Fue tu chidori el que le atravesó el corazón. Fueron tus palabras las que se lo rompieron en una lejana noche de luna llena. Solo tú eres el culpable. _

_¿De quién es la culpa ahora, Sasuke? Si ella todo lo que quería era evitar que mataras a __**tu mejor amigo**__. Si todo lo que ella quería era que no destruyeras su hogar y que dejaras de destruirte a ti mismo. De qué sirve que la sostengas mientras cae al suelo, sangrando por todas partes. Tiene los ojos cerrados, dudo mucho que ese leve movimiento suyo sea algo más que un espasmo involuntario. Nadie puede vivir sin un corazón y tú destrozaste el suyo, mira tus manos. Están llenas de sangre. Es tu culpa, Sasuke. Solo tuya._

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, la fogata casi se había extinguido, pero no importaba, porque faltaba poco para que saliera el sol. Desde que había terminado la guerra siempre tenía el mismo puñetero sueño, ese donde mataba a Sakura y podía sentir su sangre corriendo por la mano que antes usaba para el chidori, la mano que **_ya no estaba_**.

Luego de abandonar Konoha, Sasuke siempre se preguntaba sobre Sakura. No era un pensamiento consciente, sino uno que aparecía en los momentos más inesperados. Como la vez en que Orochimaru lo envió a una misión y en el camino se encontró con el jodido gato del jodido señor feudal del jodido país del fuego. El mismo gato que ella y él habían capturado en sus primeras misiones. Bueno, ella, él y Naruto. Y se preguntó si a ella le gustarían de verdad los gatos, como a él.

_Cuenta una leyenda, que los Uchiha padecen de la maldición del amor. Aunque algunos le llaman 'odio', lo cierto es que aman tan intensa e inextinguiblemente que su amor es lo que produce 'amaterasu', su poderosa técnica de fuego que no se apaga hasta que lo ha consumido todo a su paso. El problema con ellos, es cuando el ser amado desaparece, dejando solo dolor a su paso, no pueden lidiar con él._

_Esa maldición, ha dado paso a los más grandes problemas que ha tenido el mundo ninja, así como a sus más grandes héroes._

Sasuke sabe lo que quiere decirle a Sakura cuando vuelva a Konoha. Ha ensayado tanto todo en su cabeza una y otra vez, que hasta parece una película. Por primera desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde sus padres murieron, Sasuke sabe que tiene un lugar donde regresar. Un lugar feliz en el que pensar cuando las noches sean muy frías y los días muy largo.

_En sus sueños, Sakura está de pie junto a él, mirando los fuegos artificiales. Las luces que explotan en el cielo se reflejan en sus ojos y en su rostro hay una expresión de auténtico asombro y felicidad. Sasuke no recuerda bien si ese sueño es más que un sueño, pero anhela poder ver el próximo festival del verano con ella. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabe que tal vez nunca pueda volver. _

"Mientras él tenga esos ojos, siempre habrá alguien que quiera atacar la aldea" Dijo Karin cuando él cruzó el umbral de la puerta y creyó que ya no podía oírlos. Sasuke podía sentir su mirada triste clavada a su espalda con tanta intensidad que le quemaba. Sí, él estaba consciente de lo que ella había dicho, pero ¿quién sería tan tonto como para atacar Konoha si Naruto y él estaban ahí para protegerla.

_Sakura está mirando la luna, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Él acaba de salir de la cárcel y se está tomando unos días en la aldea antes de comenzar su viaje de redención. Luego de comer ramen con Naruto donde el viejo Teuchi, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro en dirección a la casa de ella. Igual que antes, cuando tenían 12 años y eran el equipo 7. _

_Aquella noche, en la que él abandonó Konoha, la luna también los había alumbrado desde el cielo. Esa luna redonda, amarilla y casi fantasmagórica había sido la única testigo de su declaración de amor. De pronto, Sasuke se da cuenta que no es la luna lo que Sakura mira, sino el banco blanco de piedra a un lado de la calle. _

_Años antes, en ese mismo lugar, él la había abandonado para irse con Orochimaru. Un par de lágrimas de asoman a los ojos de Sakura, aunque ella trata en vano de ocultarlas. Sasuke se acerca y la rodea con el único brazo que le queda. "Yo dudé" comienza a decir en un susurro "quién no dudaría contigo prometiendo felicidad y amor eterno; pero era un niño, Sakura. Igual que tú. El camino que tomé me dio poder suficiente para ganar la guerra y salvar a nuestra aldea."_

Las puertas de Konoha están ante él, iguales a todos sus sueños y recuerdos. El sol está desapareciendo en el horizonte, la noche está llegando ya. Sasuke avanza por las calles de la aldea, entra a la florería y ve a Ino en el mostrador. "Deberías darle un narciso" dice ella "esas eran las flores que te llevaba cada día al hospital". Sasuke asiente, toma lo que ella le está ofreciendo y le entrega unas monedas.

Las calles de Konoha están llenas de gente que lo reconocen y saben hacia donde va. Muchos aún lo recuerdan como el niño flacucho que iba a todas partes con Naruto y Sakura y que, aunque huyó, volvió en el momento justo para salvarlos a todos. Otros, los más enterados, saben que él amenazó con destruir la aldea y que estuvo en la cárcel algunas semanas luego del final de la guerra debido a sus crímenes.

A Sasuke, sin embargo, nada de esto le importa. Solo quiere llegar lo antes posible. Al abrir la puerta, la calidez de haber llegado a su hogar lo invade.

\- Sakura, he vuelto a casa.


End file.
